ultimate_super_smash_bros_bad_requests_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Dedede
Fire Dedede is one of the characters in USSB:BRE. He's based on the poorly drawn Dedede from the Kirby Right Back at Ya! Episode "Cartoon Buffoon" Moveset B: Fire Breath. Self-explanatory. Dedede breathes fire that gradually turns weaker. When it's totally weakened, Dedede must wait in order to recharge. The more he breathes, the more he has to wait. It turns stronger when it makes contact with another fire attack, as if it wasn't powerful before. Side B: Fire Charge Dedede surrounds himself in flames, and then charges. Any enemy in contact with him gets burned and sent flying. This is also useful for recovering, and can be freely directed. Also, It cannot be stopped until the player stops holding B. Up B: Warp Star. Dedede stands on a Warp Star and flies up quickly for 1.5 seconds. After that, the Warp Star explodes, damaging anyone near it but Dedede. Dedede then falls helpless. The Star can explode if the player presses B too. Down B: Mini-Sun Flames appear out of Dedede's mouth upon pressing Down + B, and the more B is pressed, the bigger the flames turn. Dedede stops charging when B stops being pressed, or when it is pressed 10 times. Dedede then spits a fireball whose strength depends on how much it is charged. If the fireball makes contact wih another energy-based attack, the fireball will just turn bigger and stronger. If it meets 6 attacks, then the fireball will stop getting stronger. The fireball starts at 4% damage, and then it rises the more it is charged at 4% Final Smash: Monster Flame. Dedede's Fire Crown changes, and then he spits fire, which takes the form of two fiery dragons. Each dragon does 50% upon contact and can K.O. at low percentages. This one is also a transformation Final Smash, meaning Dedede can unleash the attack up to five times by pressing B. Yes, it's overpowered, but that's the point of Final Smashes. The other moveset Neutral: Six quick punches that do 2% each. F-Tilt: Skating Headbutt. U-Tilt: Upper Headbutt. D-Tilt: Sudden Pound. Dash Attack: Roll. Forward Smash: Fire Punch. Up Smash: Fire Uppercut. Down Smash: Flame Pound. All airs: Generic attacks Floor attacks: Punches. Pummel: Fire Intensifies. Grab: Spits a stream of fire that grabs the opponent. Due by the attack's nature, it can also be used as a tether for recovery. Up Throw: Dedede throws the opponent up. B-Throw: Throws the opponent to behind him. Down Throw: Slam. Edge Attack: Stomp. Taunts Up: Hou Hou Hou! Side: Ha Ha Hou! Down: Fire Column. Entrance Dedede rides a Warpstar to the stage and crash lands. Winning Poses * Juggles with three fireballs, and intentionally drops them. * Makes everything around him burn. * Breathes Fire. Misc. Losing Pose: Exaggerated Surprised Face. Victory Fanfare: Instrumental remix of a part of Kirby Right Back At Ya's theme song. All-star credits: Kirby Squeak Squad's Credits Theme. Idle: Looks at the camera while doubting. Trophy Description In the games, King Dedede is Kirby's likable frenemy, but in the anime you just can take the "fr" out of "frenemy". (of course, the anime was released over 10 years ago, so things might have changed a bit) In fact, Dedede went as far as to make a cartoon with him as the protagonist and Kirby as one of the villains, and this is also where Fire Dedede comes from, A poorly drawn Dedede with Kirby's Fire Ability. In this game, The joke is taken further to the point he's a full-fledged character, instead of something like an Assist Trophy, and uses moves from the games. Final Smash: With Kirby's Ultra Sword Super Ability being his final smash, then someone else would have to take another super ability. If Fire Dedede is in this game, then guess what that means? Two words: Monster, Flame. The Monster Flame is a Super Ability in Kirby's Return to Dreamland that Dedede can't use, but Kirby can, and the result is majestic, with Dragons made of fire and all. In order to fully mimic the super abilities, Dedede can use this up to 5 times, then it dissipates. It's arguably the most overpowered Final Smash in the whole game.